


Father's Day

by Nightingale152



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Slow Burn, Sort Of, check the beginning of the chapters for the warnings, contains trigger warnings, got hella inspired out of nowhere, more or less it's really angsty, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale152/pseuds/Nightingale152
Summary: Ever since he was first rejected by the Light Sides, Deceit swore that he would never let anyone get hurt by them again. When Virgil leaves, his heart is shattered, but he can't bring himself to be angry at the anxious side.One day, he comes up to the Light Side in search of Remus, and feels his heart ripped out of his chest all over again.But maybe this time, he won't have to fix it alone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Familial Dark Sides, Familial LAMP
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	1. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boy. Here is my first fanfiction on AO3. I have no idea how to tag, or how to write in general, but I hope you all enjoy it! I live, eat, and breathe angst so y'all can imagine how this is going to be. Quick trigger warning: there is some slight violence nearer to the end.

_It had happened in an instant. One minute, he was just a feeling, a fleeting thought. A ball of something and nothing, mindless and aware, floating around the Subconscious. The next, he was standing. Seeing, smelling, breathing. His very first thought, the very first thing his mind had ever come up with, was_ **‘ _this is what life must feel like_ ’**. _As he took in the surroundings he had never been able to take in before, the small being suddenly felt…. lonely. There was nothing here. No people. No lights. No warmth. Just him. Dressed in nothing but a grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his hair falling over his eyes. A yearning feeling seeped into his chest as he pulled his arms close, though for what it was he yearned for, he didn’t know. Wobbling on his newly formed legs, the tiny being made his way around this space that had forever been his home, but now felt oh so new. Walking for what felt like hours he soon grew tired, and wondered ‘ **is this it? Is there nothing else, but this endless void? What use is there to living, if there is nothing here but me?’**_

****

_His head hung low, shivering, dragging his bare feet, the little being was close to giving up. No one would care, surely, if he stayed where he was? After all, there didn’t seem to be anything, or anyone, for the eternity that stretched before him. But, just before he was about to collapse and give no more, he heard it. A sound reached his new ears. It…… it sounded like…...well, he had no idea. He didn’t know what sounds were supposed to be. Of one thing he was absolutely certain: this was the saddest sound he had ever heard. The little being raised his head, searching for the source of the sound. It couldn’t be far, could it? Otherwise he could- wait! There! His eyes widened, mouth parting in a gasp._

_A door. A door? How could it be? Sitting there, not too unbearably far away from him, how could he not have seen it before? His little feet began to move again, with new purpose. And, was that….? It was light! Bright and welcoming, seeping from the frame of the door. Light, and – and warmth! Yes, he could feel it now that he was closer. A warmth, caressing his cold and dirty skin, like the touch of pure happiness. And the smell, oh the smell! It was heavenly! Like, like fun times and memories and laughter itself! The little being was running now, his feet pattering on the cold floor as he ran towards it. If there was light and warmth and smells then there must – there must be PEOPLE! Someone to help! Someone to welcome him with open arms, to hold him close, to give him clean clothes and a place to stay! And there would be food and music and all the things he had somehow known but never felt for himself! The closer he got, the faster his little heart beat within his chest. A feeling like no other filled him from head to toe, the door coming closer and closer with every step he took. Images of a life to come, a life to enjoy, a joyous and beautiful life filled him as he arrived at the door, taking the handle and pushing it open. _

_The little being gasped, falling forwards. But it didn’t hurt, like he’d thought it would. The ground wasn't cold and hard like it was in the Subconscious. No, it was soft, and warm, and the best thing he had ever felt. He raised his head, blinking. There was so much light in this new place, and the warmth on his skin felt so good, and the smell that was wafting around made his stomach grumble. Scrubbing his eyes, the little being sat up, on his knees and back onto his ankles. When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see three more pairs of eyes staring back at him. One pair was a deep blue, and belonged to a boy with dark hair and square glasses. He stood the closest, on his left, a curious look on his face. Another pair was a warm, brilliant gold, with specks of red. Those eyes looked at him with surprise, and belonged to a boy with brown hair and tanned skin. He sat a little to his right, hands around a third person. In the middle was the final pair of eyes, a bright shade of baby blue. But these eyes were sad, filled with tears, and the little being instantly knew that this was he who had made the upsetting sound he had heard before. The sound which had brought him here. The being moved a little closer, going to pat the boy, hold the boy, do whatever he had to do make sure he wouldn’t make that sound again. And it was this third boy, with curly hair and round glasses, who said the first words that had ever been said to him._

_“IT’S A MONSTER!” He screamed, scrambling backwards. The little being jerked backwards, eyes wide. Suddenly, everything was happening at once. The boy with deep blue eyes took a few steps back, curiosity replaced with the sudden, steadfast conclusion that this was, in fact, the only possible answer to the question. The boy with golden eyes shot to his feet, leaping onto the newcomer. The little being shrieked, the first sound to ever come from his mouth, as he was attacked by the blunt weapon the boy wielded. He cried out as hit after hit landed on his tender body, forming bumps and bruises and even cutting in a few places._

_“GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE! MONSTER!” The boy yelled, shoving, kicking, and the only thought that filled the mind of the little being was to run run run ruN RUN RUN, but there was no ground anymore, nothing to hold him as he fell and fell and fell, away from the warmth, and the smells, and the softness, and the light._

_He landed with a hard thump, in another new place. It smelled weird here, and it was dusty, and cold, and hard. But the little being couldn’t bring himself to care as he curled up, crying and shaking, holding himself as he had once hoped to be held. That light that had filled him from inside was snuffed out, replaced by hurt and fear and sadness. The hope he had felt when he’d laid eyes upon that door had vanished, replaced by the feeling of his skin turning black and blue. Perhaps he didn’t know who they had been, or what that place was, but the only thing that mattered was that, on that day, this new being, this new boy, this young, feeble side had learned two very important things: The first was that he would never be accepted in that place, no matter what anyone said._

_The second was that he would never them hurt him, or anyone, ever again. _

_And so, filled with the new feelings of anger and pain, Deceit pulled himself together, and got to his feet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave any comments or kudos!


	2. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter of this fic. Still angsty, as always. Hope you enjoy!

Time passed, as it always does, as it's always done since time began. Deceit, along with the other sides, grew up as Thomas did. But their two childhoods could not have been more different. While the Light Sides spent their days playing games, Deceit learned how to put on bandages and ice packs on his bruises. While the Light Sides had sleepovers, building pillow forts with the fluffiest and softest of materials conjured by King Creativity, Deceit learned to stitch together every blanket, pillow, and clothing item he ever used, the fabrics scratchy and rough in his little hands. While the Light Sides had each other to watch over and care for, Deceit had no-one. No-one was there to warn him not to touch the fire when cooking, to hold on to the banister on the stairs, to pick up broken glass with a towel or a rag. With every cut, every bruise, every burn, Deceit learned more and more about how cold and unforgiving the world was. 

Eventually, he learned how to travel within Thomas’s mind. He explored the Subconscious, the Imagination, and most importantly, the Library. The Library was the place where all of Thomas’s knowledge went, with a special section for storing memories. It was here that Deceit first learned what really happened the day he had come to be, in a bright yellow book on the shelf. 

Thomas had been going about his day, playing with King as they ran around the house. All had been well until Thomas had bumped into one of the little tables in the living room, knocking over his mother’s favorite vase. When faced with the broken ceramic and an upset mother, Thomas had lied. Lied and said he  _ hadn’t _ been running in the house, and  _ there was a bug _ that he had tried to hit, which knocked over the vase. This was the biggest lie Thomas had told to date, and it had been enough to pull Deceit from being merely a function in his brain, and into becoming a full-on facet of his personality. 

As Deceit had spent his first hours of life wandering around the Subconscious, Happiness had made Thomas tell his mother the truth, which had resulted in a scolding and no TV for the rest of the day.  _ “Lying is wrong.”  _ His mother had said, those words carving themselves into Thomas’s mind, as well as the minds of his Light Sides. Happiness had broken down, upset because he hadn’t made Thomas say the truth in the first place, and this was the scene that welcomed Deceit as he tumbled through the door beneath the stairs. 

The lying side remembers the moment in which his tears dripped onto the pages, remembers the feeling of guilt and hate in his heart as he realized he had hurt Thomas, however unintentionally it was. That hurt was soon replaced with anger as he saw the rest of the memory, saw King beating him with a wooden sword, saw as he’d sunk out for the first time in his existence. It had been an accident! He hadn’t known! They never even asked him his name, or what he was doing there, or if he was okay. They had screamed, they had run, they had attacked what they didn’t know, like animals. 

Deceit had thrown the book down and fled the Library, frantically wiping at his eyes. It wasn’t like he didn’t  **know** what he looked like. The first time he’d seen himself in the mirror, he’d wanted to scream. There was something  _ wrong _ with him, wasn’t there? He didn’t look like the others. One of his eyes was yellow, and filled in strangely. Inside his mouth, two of his teeth were poking out like spikes. Not to mention that half his face had a weird feeling, like mushy sandpaper. It was a different color too, paler and kind of yellow. Over time, he’d realized he wasn’t supposed to see the yellow stuff underneath. With every lie that Thomas told, a new, shiny, hard stone appeared on his face. It took some time for Deceit to learn what  _ scales _ were, what snakes were, what his pointy teeth were supposed to be for. As time went on, and his face filled out, he began to look more and more like the monster he had been accused of being the first day he’d appeared. 

Deceit grew more and more bitter, resenting his situation, the other sides, his entire existence. It appeared that he had only been put in this Mindscape to torment Thomas, to anger the sides, to promote a  _ selfish _ and  _ villainous _ lifestyle. Most days he wondered what use there even was to living as a facet of Thomas’s personality, locked away in the darker corners of his mind, with nothing but his hideous reflection for company. The first time he got his hands on  _ Beauty and The Beast _ , he cried like the day he’d appeared. This sweet story, so sad and so very true to him, gave him even the tiniest sliver of hope. That one day, someone would arrive at his home, and bring happiness with them. They would bring laughter and smiling and see him as more than just some monster, some dreaded snake who poisoned his host. He just had to be patient. After all, he had all the time in the world. He fell asleep that night, clutching the book like a lifeline, and didn’t have any nightmares. 

  
  
  
  


He waited, and waited, and waited, barely doing his job and too tired most days to even care. And then it happened. He heard a sound, while walking in the Subconscious. A sad sound, like the one he had heard all that time ago. And, once more, he was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. The small, newborn side lay curled up on the ground, tiny whines coming from its body. When he got close enough, he could see it had four eyes and sharp legs poking out it’s back. And he didn’t run away. He didn’t scream, or cry, or try to kill it. Instead, Deceit picked it up with gentle hands, wrapped it up with all six of his arms, and took it home. He would tear down every sheet and rag he had used to cover up his reflection. He would come to the decision that he wouldn’t hide who he was anymore. After all, what kind of example would he be setting, if the new side grew up with bitterness and hate for that which was different? Deceit swore, as he carefully carried the little boy back to the Dark Side, that no-one would ever lay a hand on him. Nothing in the Mindscape would ever tear the tiny side from his grasp, or harm him the way Deceit had been harmed. This was his side now. His son, whom he would love until the end of time. 

  
  


His little Virgil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are once again! Feel free to leave comments or kudos!


	3. Love

Even to this day, Deceit was baffled at the sheer power Virgil had. Perhaps it had to do with how long he’d been alone. Perhaps it was more about how adorable the little side was. Regardless of the reason, Deceit marveled at the way Virgil changed his life. In the span of three weeks, the Dark Side had gone from being as welcoming as a cold and desolate wasteland, to feeling like an actual home. 

When he’d first been brought inside, Virgil had refused to let him go. No matter how much he patted his back, or mumbled what few comforting words he knew, Virgil would not release him from his tiny grasp. Deceit had sighed, opting for using two pairs of his arms to hold the little one while he went about his day with the other pair. At first, it was awkward. He was so unused to having another presence there, much less so firmly planted on his chest, that it was difficult at first to function normally. Cleaning, already a bit of a chore, was more difficult with the little bundle in his arms. Cooking had to be done with the utmost care, to ensure the little one would not get burned or cut in the process. The smell of food, with a little coaxing, was enough to convince the new side to let go as they sat down to eat. Deceit barely ate during that time, too busy making sure that Virgil was eating well and he wasn’t choking or spilling anything, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. That night, he’d made the little one pajamas using a fresh pillowcase, since he didn’t have any little clothes at hand. The tiny side had behaved for as long as it took to get the garment on, then immediately went back to clutching Deceit’s shirt for dear life. Again the lying side couldn’t care less, laying down ever so gently in his bed as they both drifted off to sleep. 

That is more or less how their days went. Deceit got up, got a quick shower, and got dressed. Virgil would sit on the bed, waiting, and when he returned he would make grabby hands until Deceit took him up into his arms. Deceit would go about his day, keeping them both (but mostly Virgil) well-fed and hydrated, and at night they would sleep curled up in the same (and only) bed. Many a time, Deceit wondered if Virgil ever noticed anything about his face. After all, he was horrendous. Surely, it must unsettle the younger side, to some degree? But Virgil remained uncaring, or at least, that’s what Deceit thought. Perhaps he was too scared to speak up, to voice his disgust. He hadn’t really said much of anything since they’d met. He began to doubt himself, thinking that, perhaps, the only reason Virgil had yet to flee, was because he was afraid of Deceit. The thought put a bitter taste in Dee’s mouth, making him a little more wary towards the smaller side. 

Soon, however, he discovered all those doubts shouldn’t have bothered him at all. Four days after bringing the new side home for the first time, Deceit woke up in the middle of the night to a quiet weeping. He turned on his night light and, upon further inspection he noticed the little boy was no longer in his arms or in bed with him, but in a corner of the room, curled into the tiniest ball he could manage. Deceit carefully got out of bed, kneeling before him. 

“Little one?” He asked, keeping his voice down. “Whatever is the matter?”

Virgil looked up, fat tears sliding down from all four of his eyes. “B-Bad…..” He whimpered, sniffling.

Deceit frowned, feeling his heart ache. “Bad dream?” He guessed, earning a tiny nod from the small side. Deceit reached forwards, and Virgil practically rammed into his chest, sobbing louder. The long legs protruding from his back curled around Deceit’s rib cage, effectively locking him in place. Deceit summoned his extra arms, wrapping them around Virgil as he carefully got back into bed.

“Care to tell me what it was about?” The lying side had inquired once his sobbing had lessened. Virgil appeared hesitant, biting his bottom lip.

“I-I’m…...I-I’m not….not…do y-you…..” He stammered, trying to get the words out. Deceit waited patiently for him to continue, not wanting to make him feel pressured or forced.

“Yes, little one?” He encouraged. 

Virgil hiccuped a little, eyes tearing up again. “A-Am I s-scary?” He mumbled, followed by another whine. 

Deceit looked at him with wide, confused eyes. “Why no, you’re not. What made you think that you are?”

Virgil hid his face in Dee’s chest, hands and legs tightening. “.....saw a-a b-book.” He said softly. “Bout…..’bout spiders.” 

Deceit mentally chastised himself. He’d been reading up on spiders to better understand Virgil’s needs, since he’d very quickly made the connection upon first laying eyes on him. He’d carelessly assumed the little side was asleep in his lap, but as it turned out, he’d been incorrect. 

“What about the book?” He asked, gently rubbing his back.

“Said…..said spiders a-are….m-mean a-and….s-scary…..a-and people r-run…...r-run away!” He began to cry again, shaking from head to toe. “I don’t w-wanna b-be l-lonely again! Don’t w-want y-you to g-go!”

Deceit stared down at the little side, shocked. He felt tears come to his own eyes as he tried his best to comfort him. “Shhh, it’s okay little one. It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” He told him, ever so gently running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. 

“P-Promise?” He whispered, sounding unsure. Deceit nodded, kissing the top of his crown. 

“I swear it, my spiderling. I’ll never leave you. You’ll never be alone again.” 

  
  


Since that night, Virgil began acting differently. He let Deceit go without too much fuss when he had to do things with his hands, but always remained in the same room (or right outside the door if he was in the bathroom). He would talk to him more, and always begged Deceit to read him stories in his downtime. Deceit taught him everything he knew about everything, and to his surprise, he found himself wanting to learn more about things so that he could teach them to Virgil. Something about the younger side made him want to do better, to learn more, to be the best parental figure he could be. Virgil became his motivation, his purpose, his reason for being alive. He made toys and collected books from the library to share with him. He found paint and pretty lights, discarded by the Light Sides up above, and used them to decorate a bedroom just for Virgil. Every day he woke up to the little side poking his cheek, or nuzzling into his neck, or up on the wall with his spider legs. And every day he felt himself growing more and more fond of his company. Before he knew it, he was laughing, smiling, playing games, all things he never thought he would be able to do. Waking up and getting out of bed was no longer an impossible task, cooking became a fun family activity, snuggling by the fire on cold nights filled him with more warmth than the flames alone could ever provide. Truly, Virgil was the beauty to his beast, seeing him not as a monster or a freak, but as a caregiver, a friend, a-

“Papa!” Virgil tugged at Deceit’s pant leg. Deceit looked down, smiling at the little boy. Virgil held his arms up, but Deceit could tell his spider legs were holding something behind his back. 

“Yes, Virgil? What is it?” He set aside the book he’d been reading, pulling Virgil up onto his lap. 

“Look!” Virgil twisted around, grabbing a poorly wrapped parcel and handing it over.

“What’s this? A present? For me?” Deceit took it carefully. “It’s not my birthday, is it?”

Virgil shook his head. “It’s Papa’s Day!” He told him, grinning. His smile faded a little, replaced by worry. “A-And you give p-presents on Papa’s Day, right?” 

Deceit planted a kiss on his head. “Yes, you do.” He nodded. “May I open it?”

Virgil nodded, fidgeting a little. The purple spider onesie Deceit had made for him bunched up as he tugged at it, waiting for his reaction.

Deceit carefully unwrapped the present, looking down at it in shock. It was a bowler hat, or at least what was supposed to be a bowler hat. Upon closer inspection, Deceit noticed it was stuck together with messy stitches and spiderwebs, clearly Virgil’s best efforts. 

“Is it okay? D-Do you like it?” Virgil asked, wide eyes looking up at him for confirmation.    
  


“Virgil, I….” Deceit bit back tears as he hugged it to his chest. “I love it, my little spiderling. It’s absolutely perfect.” He put the hat on his head, pulling Virgil close in a warm embrace.

Virgil’s four eyes widened, a huge smile on his face. “Love you, Papa!” He nuzzled into Deceit’s chest. 

Dee rubbed his back, feeling so warm and so happy and so in love. “I love you too, Virgil.”

  
  
  
  
  


Deceit received many Father’s Day gifts since then, from both Remus and Virgil, but no other was better than the very first present that had ever been given to him. Father’s Day remained his favorite day of the year, for years to come. Unfortunately, as everyone knows…..

  
  
  


All good things must come to an end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh boy, things are going to get rough from here. Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


	4. Courage

Virgil doesn’t remember much from when he first came to be. He remembers arms wrapped around his body. He remembers a soft voice, whispering reassurances into his ear. He remembers the warmth of a crackling fire, paired with a gentle rocking motion, putting him to sleep. 

But that’s about it. 

He  _ does _ , however, remember the day he first learned about the others. He clearly remembers Dee’s face as he told him of the ferocious Creativity, the cold-hearted Teacher, the ignorant and disgusted Happiness. The story of how his father-figure came into the Mindscape was one that filled his head with nightmares for weeks. Spiders, snakes, bugs, heights, the dark; none of those things compared to the fear that filled him at the thought of ever coming face-to-face with the terrifying Light Sides. The Sides who had hurt his Papa, to the point where he’d flinch if Remus came up to him too quickly, or become desperate if either of his boys vanished for a long period of time. 

Which is why, Remus first came home, Virgil was wary. He’d glared and hissed when he’d learned of his origins, ready to protect his Papa at any cost. This Side, no matter how new he was, had come from the Light. And any Side from the Light was  _ bad _ , they  _ hurt _ , they could  _ never be trusted _ . At least, that was what Dee had taught him. However, when Deceit had explained to him that Remus had been outcast by the Light Sides for being himself, he realized that this was the only place Remus would ever belong. He may have come from the Light, but he had been used and then betrayed. Typical Light Side behavior. Shunning what they didn’t understand, not even bothering to listen or comprehend before they attacked and destroyed and kicked it out. So, Virgil let him stay, soon growing fond of the violent and disgusting Side. 

His Papa got used to having him around too, Virgil could tell. He was a little scared at first, jumping whenever he saw Remus’s face, oh so similar to the face of the attacker from his past. Virgil made sure to give him extra cuddles on those days, and played with Remus (despite how gross it could get) to show his Papa that he didn’t need to be afraid. He didn’t need to be afraid of anything ever again. Not while Virgil had anything to say about it. 

  
  
  


But times change. Virgil wasn’t his Papa’s spiderling anymore. He grew older, stronger, smarter. And that age-old fear of the Light Sides grew with him, morphing into anger as the years went by. Why was it that they got to live the good life? Why did they get to reveal themselves to Thomas, and play a part in his development? They were just as good as them, better even! His dad always talked about how strong his influence was, about how he’d never seen anything like it. How he’d grow up to be stronger than him and Remus combined! Well, Virgil wanted to prove it. Which is what sparked the argument at the dinner table.

“Dad, come on! I’m older now!” Virgil protested. “I can take care of myself!’

“Virgil, you don’t understand. Those Sides are dangerous! They are violent and unpredictable. I don’t want you to reveal yourself to them!” Deceit shook his head. Remus looked between the two Sides, chewing loudly on a bowl of popcorn as he watched the exchange. 

“We have to reveal ourselves to Thomas sooner or later! If they really are all you say, then Thomas is going to end up some criminal! I’m not scared of them! If they want to come at me, they’re gonna have to watch out!” Virgil stood up, all four eyes glaring at his father. “I’m sorry, but unlike you, I can’t stand by and let them manipulate Thomas for the rest of our lives!”

“And I can’t stand by and watch you get hurt!” Deceit shot back, standing up as well. “I can’t let my son get hurt! Why can’t you understand that!?” Silence fell over the table, both panting harshly. Deceit looked away first, one gloved hand coming up to harshly wipe at his human eye. He crossed his arms as vivid memories flashed before his eyes, of piercing screams and throbbing wounds. He didn’t know what he’d do if he ever had to see Virgil or Remus in such a state. He’d rather peel all his scales off with a pair of tweezers than allow his sons to get hurt. After all, he knew the cruelty of the world first-hand. He knew what the Light Sides were like, those animalistic beings that preyed on the innocent and unarmed. His body shook as he fought to stop any more tears from making an appearance. 

Virgil slowly went around the table, pulling him in for a hug. Deceit hugged back tightly, shaking a little. “You aren’t going to lose me, Dad.” Virgil said softly after a moment. “You’ve made sure of that, by teaching me how to take care of myself. They’ll never be able to take me down, okay?” He pulled away a little, looking his father in the eye. “But we  _ have _ to do this. For Thomas.”

Deceit was silent for a moment, thinking things over. He nodded slightly, sighing. “Alright. If this is really what you want to do, I won’t stop you.” He put his hands on his shoulders. “But be careful. Don’t let them fool you. Don’t let them get too close. But most of all, don’t tell them your name.”

“My name? Why?” Virgil asked.

‘ _ Because that’s ours, and ours alone.’  _ Deceit thought to himself. Instead of admitting that, he said: “Because they’ll use it against you. Names are a sign of friendship and trust. If you tell them your name you’re going to be seen as vulnerable. Easy to take down. You can never put your guard down with those monsters.”

Virgil nodded, an excited glint in his eye despite nerves welling in his stomach. “So…..can I go?”

Deceit took another deep breath, closing his eyes. “Yes, you can.” He nodded. His spiderling was leaving the web, as all children do, but he tried not to worry too much. After all, it’s not like he’d be gone forever. He knew he could always trust that Virgil would never let the Light Sides attack him without a fight, and at the end of the day Virgil would always come back home.

  
  
  


Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I have something big planned and I wanted to keep it all in one chapter instead of break it up into two. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
